Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging system having a plurality of imaging sensors, such as a panoramic, 360° or 3D camera, and an associated method of collecting imaging data using such as imaging system.
Related Art
Cameras having multiple imaging sensors that face in different directions, that collect images that can subsequently be stitched or combined together to produce a panoramic or 3D image are becoming increasingly popular for a variety of applications such as adding visualisation to mapping typified by Google street view, producing 3D or panoramic images for visualising buildings or architectural work, or for simply taking panoramic and 360° image, amongst others. Examples of such cameras include the iSTAR and Iris360 cameras produced by NCTech Imaging that are capable of producing high quality 360 degree panoramic images that also accurately capture the area above the user taking the photo.
In addition, virtual reality (VR) headsets are increasing in popularity. Although great advances in bringing such VR headsets to the mass market have been made, there remains a significant need for content that is usable with such headsets. Providing suitable high quality but low cost panoramic, 360° or 3D cameras is a key approach in making production of such content more available.
At least one aspect of at least one embodiment of the present invention seeks to mitigate or eliminate at least one problem in the prior art. At least one aspect of at least one embodiment of the present invention seeks to improve the quality of images obtained from imaging systems having multiple imaging sensors for collecting images that are to be stitched or otherwise combined together in a cost effective and easy to produce manner.